


the witch-kings prize

by nameless_ghoul_spirit



Category: The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Onesided, this is after the battle on the third film but he doesnt die, witch-king wants my ofc but she isnt interested in him
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-13 23:14:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14122929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nameless_ghoul_spirit/pseuds/nameless_ghoul_spirit
Summary: the witch-king is after my ofc arya and he will do anything to have as his owni don't know how many chapters there will be.i may change the ratings and warnings later as this will be a dark fic





	the witch-kings prize

 

 

 

 

chapter one

 

arya was stood on the balcony with Gandalf shooting a bow and arrow at the orcs down below them and Gandalf was talking to her and helping her when a fell beast landed on the edge of the balcony and he had a rider on his back. the rider was wearing dark grey and black robes with a metal crown like thing on his head and instead of a face it was pitch black. he started to talk to Gandalf "I will have her one day Gandalf, you will not keep her safe forever" said the rider "I will not let you take her, you will not lay your hands on her" said Gandalf and as I looked at the rider from the corner of my eye I saw that he was looking at me "ill do more then just lay my hands on her when I get her" said the rider then he flew off. Gandalf came up to me "arya come with me I have to get you away from here, we must put you in the castle you will be safer there" said Gandalf "why?" I asked "because that dark rider you saw on the fell beast is the witch -king and he has set his sights on you, he wants you in ways no man should, now follow me" said Gandalf "so its me he was talking about?" I asked "unfortunately yes" said Gandalf. 

 

I followed him in the castle the a big room and he made me stay here while everyone fought the orcs. an hour later the door to the room I was in opened, a few seconds I heard what sounded like metal on the tile floor and the witch-king came in the room "found you" said the witch-king and he stormed after me so I ran but the only door was the one he came through. "leave me alone" I shouted but he just kept coming after me. he cornered me, pinned me against the wall and he put his hand on my face "your mine" said the witch-king "no I don't you cant own someone you inhumane bastard" I said scared "i've been wanting you ever since I first saw you with the hobbits in the broken down castle on the hill, if it wasn't for that man I would of had you then" said the witch-king. the witch-king grabbed me by the hair and stared dragging me with him "GANDALF, HELP, SOMEONE HELP ME!" I shouted but no one heard me. he dragged me all the way to his fell beast, he put me on then got on behind me and flew off. as he flew off with me I heard Gandalf shouting after me "bring her back you fiend" he shouted. 

the witch-king made me sit up then he pulled me against his chest and put one hand on my stomach "get your hands off me you bastard" I shouted at the witch-king but he just pulled me tighter against him "I cant wait to get you home love" said the witch-king "I don't want to go with you i'd rather die" I said defiantly "hush now love" he said. three hours later and we got to his castle and it was big and black, his fell beast landed outside and he got off then came and picked me up. he took me to what looked like a bedroom "this is where we'll be sleeping love" he said and he closed the door after us and locked it 'shit' I thought locking the door meant only two things no escape for me and the other I don't want to think about. he grabbed me and made me sit on the bed against the pillows. he took off all the stuff that was metal and walked over to the bed. he got on the bed on his hands and knees then suddenly he grabbed my legs and pulled so I was laying down, he then crawled over me and sat on my waist "don't be scared" he said then he grabbed my shirt and coat and ripped them open "no no no please don't" I pleaded but he didn't listen.

he grabbed my wrists in one hand and with the other he grabbed my breasts but before he could take this further someone knocked on the door so he got up and opened it "what" he shouted to the person or thing on the other side "sir your needed by me and the other nazguls i came for your help the orcs are nearly dead we need our leader" the nazgul said "ill just get ready be out in a second" said the witch-king. "sorry love but we'll continue when I get back" said the witch-king as he put the metal stuff and left.


End file.
